


Explicit Dreams

by boophabet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boophabet/pseuds/boophabet
Summary: Mingyu never in his life thought he would dream that he had sex with his best friend, Boo Seungkwan.





	Explicit Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language, so it will probably have lots of writing errors. This is my first one-shot as a story, and I'm a little ashamed of what I just wrote. Let's also remember that this is just a fanfic and is not to be taken seriously! Good Reading!

It was very hot.

 

The mood in the room was warm enough to make their blood boil. It was not for nothing that you could feel various feelings while looking at that scenario. There were clothes and underwear on the floor, the only light in that room was the lamp on the side of the bathroom door. The light was low and gave that room a sexy and domineering air.

"You don't have to be begging like a needy bitch." He dug his nails into Seungkwan's waist and began by kissing him. The younger boy moaned so needy against the dark skined mouth, when Mingyu began to masturbate him. "You're going to be fucked, my love." 

He whispered against his ear and when he saw Boo's hand sneak behind his ass to masturbate the entrance, he turned the boy's body and smacked a slap in his big, chubby ass making the flesh jump and the same groan in surprise. "You like to get caught, don't you?"

All he had to do was cry for Seungkwan's miserable scene, the boy had his whole body shivering and biting his mouth so that no more obnoxious noise came. Mingyu squeezed his thigh before slapping it hard, the noise rumbling through the room. Kim smiled at that and ran his hand over Kwan's butt until he reached the entrance. Seungkwan was so desperate to be fucked that his asshole tried to swallow Mingyu's finger every now and then. He snapped two fingers inside of him and immediately Seungkwan started to move, he could feel the pressure of both fingers of the older hand going deep. It hurted? Holy shit yes, but the pleasure was bigger. The second slap came and with it the blaze, but he could not compare to the pleasure he felt. Both kissed in a totally erotic way and it was a mixture of saliva and groans. 

Mingyu thrust a third finger into the boy and Seungkwan groaned, totally vulnerable to his touches. His eyes were already clouded with pleasure and he slapped his already red-rimmed ass. Kim removed the fingers and the blue-haired one timidly positioned himself in four on bed, making it perfectly clear to see the red entrance and the butt. Embarrassed and horny he started to roll in the air, the scene was too beautiful and Mingyu watched as he masturbated, his cock throbbed just to see the entrance of Seungkwan contracting. When Seungkwan didn't have the strength to continue, he began rubbing himself against the tissues of the bed sheets, feeling his cheeks burn in excitement.

"Don't you wanna fuck this little slut right here?" Seungkwan spoke in a mischievous voice, smirking and looking at Mingyu eyes.

"You really are an unhappy little bitch." Kim laught, approaching Seungkwan and squeezing the flesh of his ass. Without further delay Mingyu held his cock at the base and with difficulty, began to slowly penetrate the entrance of Boo, who whimpered loudly, trying to expel him at all costs. However Seungkwan lowered his hands to the butt and opened the bands to ease the process, getting his butt completely steep and facing the bed. Mingyu loved to hear Seungkwan moan as he entered it slowly.

They stood for a while, until Seungkwan could get used to the discomfort. As soon as he stopped feeling the pain, he slowly started moving over Mingyu's cock, which made him almost enjoy himself. Mingyu held Seungkwan's hair with one hand, and with the other he grabbed him by the waist. The eldest began storing his entrance deliciously as he could hear Seungkwan's groaning moan that he couldn't even force himself to hold, he could only groan and growl in despair. Besides, they had the obscenity of the noise of their bodies meeting, especially that wet sound that made every time Mingyu came in and out. A louder sound would always come out when Seungkwan's prostate was hit, which meant that the noises were very loud at all times. 

"Gyu..." Seungkwan whined, and Kim slowed down, making him moan more.

"What it is?" He asked a little confused. 

"Harder, please."

Mingyu closed his eyes and grabbed Seungkwan's waist with both hands, forcing his body to give as much strength and pleasure as possible. Now Mingyu pushed even further into the Seungkwan entrance, going deep and hard. The atmosphere overflowed with lust and there was nothing but groaning and bodies crashing, Seungkwan's moans were out of control that he felt that at any moment he could reach its limit. 

"Mingyu!"

 

"Gyu!" 

 

"Wake up Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu jumped up, his heart was beating rapidly, feeling the sensation that his heart might pop out at any moment. He still didn't believe he'd dreamed of his best friend like that, it was strange, but somehow Mingyu wanted Seungkwan that way. Not just to satisfy his pleasures, he wasn't that kind of person to wear and then throw away, he didn't play with people's feelings like that, because they aren't objects. He only touched reality when Seungkwan talked.

"Please take your hard dick off my ass." Seungkwan spoke in a sleepy but embarrassed way, though he felt strange that way he was enjoying it. "I can't believe you had a dream like that right at the night I dicided to stay in your mother's house, you pervert."

"I can't control when I want to have hot dreams, Kwan." He smiled in an embarrassed way, feeling his cheeks burn with shame.

"Okay...who was the lucky one?" He asked in a low tone.

Every time Mingyu opened his mouth, he couldn't say anything as something forced him from confessing. And he had, it was his nervousness. He was afraid his best friend would think him crazy and not take him seriously. "Y-you."

At first Seungkwan looked surprised and all he could manage was a simple "Oh."

"I apologize, Kwannie. I need to go to the bath-"

"Don't worry, Gyu..." he said in his husky voice, rubbing his butt on the older's hard cock, causing Mingyu to utter a hoarse groan. "I can help you, huh?"

Boo turned on the bed toward Kim, attacking his lips, kissing him slowly. Mingyu wasn't believing what was happening, would that really be the Seungkwan or would someone trade him overnight for a naughty version? It was not possible, Seungkwan was way too innocent or at least he thought it was. It was during these times that Mingyu thanked God that his was a double size bed so they would not fall if they were to do something. But Mingyu was worried, they were always best friends never did anything other than little kisses or caresses. Maybe he was over the edge, maybe it was rather wrong. But why did they both feel so good doing the wrong?

Maybe they both nurture feelings for each other and didn't know.

In the Monday morning, Mingyu went to school sweating cold, the weekend had passed and since he fucked his best friend on Friday night to Saturday, Seungkwan still hasn't given a sign of life. He sent him messages, called him and was ignored in the hard face. He went to his house, but always received the same excuse from his mother as his sisters. "Seungkwan is busy right now." Had Mingyu done something wrong? Look what a stupid question, of course! And he really was worried about his friend.

The school bell didn't rang yet, but Mingyu went to his Biology class to have a little privacy, where he sat on the side of Seungkwan. He was surprised when he saw him already in place that time so early. Usually Boo was always late for his less favorite class. "Hi Kwan, how are you?" Mingyu asked, sitting down next to the younger and putting his pack on the table and Seungkwan looked at him with a small smile and greeted him. "I'm fine, Gyu..."  
Seungkwan looked fine. It seemed. And that killed Mingyu inside, known that his friend was pretending to be okay when in fact he wanted to collapse. The mood between them was so strange it made them so uncomfortable to be staring at each other."Seems like you have something to tell."

"I like you?" The phrase left Seungkwan's lips more like it was a question, he was not sure but the feeling was there and Mingyu realized.

"Seungkwan, I-"  
"I know you don't feel the same and you just had fun with me on Friday, that's what everyone else does." Boo looked down at the floor as he played with his fingers nervously. Mingyu found the scene cute, he thought Seungkwan as the most adorable person in the world, even when was angry. Seungkwan simply looked beautiful anyway at the sight of Mingyu.

"Kwannie, you never let others finish, you fool." He laughed as he put his hand on Boo's thigh, making some caresses in the area without any ulterior motives. "I would never use you, we're best friends and I wouldn't be able to do such a thing with a person as wonderful as you." He sighed in a passionate way, really, Mingyu waited decades to confess his feelings for his best friend.

"You wanna know why? Because I like you too, Kwan."


End file.
